First Daughter
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Overboard fic. Dean and Joanna Proffitt add a little girl to their brood.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Overboard and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

**Author's Note**: This story idea has been stuck in my head for nearly twenty years, ever since I first saw the movie. After rewatching it again last night, I finally decided to sit down and write it. Enjoy!

* * *

Two years after they reunited, a year after their wedding, and a long nine months later, Dean and Joanna Proffitt welcomed their first (and only) daughter. After his wife fell asleep, he went to pick up their boys so they could meet their new sister.

"Is she gross?" questioned Joey. Charlie, Travis, and Greg rolled their eyes at him, but they had been done this road before and knew what to expect. They also couldn't wait to see the baby, though, since they planned on spoiling her rotten. She was the first girl in their family, after all.

"Can you tell us her name?" Travis had been bugging their mother about it for months, but Joanna refused to say anything. She and Dean wanted to surprise everyone.

Dean shook his head. "You'll find out when you see her, which is exactly what your mom has been saying this whole time. I'm not giving it up now and getting in trouble." He laughed at the four glares sent his way.

When they showed up, Joanna was awake and holding the baby, talking to her. "There's my – well, our – guys. Boys, meet your sister."

"She is gross." Joey ignored his parents and brothers scowling at him.

"Well, you looked like this once, too. Well, Dean and I would like you all to meet Molly Katarina Proffitt." Molly had always been a favorite name of hers, and luckily, her husband had liked it, too. They both had thought that Katarina was fitting.

Molly chose that moment to yawn, but then settled down, but it melted her older brothers' heart. They'd never admit to that, however. "Can I hold her?" Joey was thrilled about becoming a big brother

"Of course, but sit down and you need to support the baby's head." Joanna handed the baby to Dean, who gently placed the newborn in his son's arms after he sat down.

"Wow." Joey was in awe of her and couldn't wait until she was home. He wanted to see what she was like.

Joanna yawned, but refused to fall back to sleep. Unfortunately, her mother would be arriving soon and she'd have to deal with all of that soon so she'd have to prepare herself. "Be prepared for the wrath of your grandmother soon because she'll be pissed we didn't call when I was in labor."

"She'll just blame me," Dean pointed out. Joanna's mother loathed him and blamed him for everything that had happened with Grant. It wasn't his fault that Grant was an ass, but whatever. Not his problem.

"Hopefully she'll be too besotted by her granddaughter to yell at any of us." Joanna hoped that was the case anyway. She wasn't in the mood to be yelled at for anything, especially after spending twenty-three hours in labor.

Dean laughed and kissed her before picking up Molly and letting her other brothers have a turn at holding her. And when Joanna's mother Edith showed up, she didn't stay long – Only to meet her granddaughter and give all five of her grandchildren gifts, which they appreciated. After that she left, leaving the new family of seven alone again.

The boys stuck around for a little while, but ended up getting restless when both Joanna and Molly fell asleep, so Dean took them home and then returned to the hospital. He beamed at them both upon returning.

Joanna stirred and when her eyes opened, she smiled at her husband. "Hey you."

"Hey. How you feeling?"

"A little sore and tired, but mostly fine."

Dean sat down in the uncomfortable chair next to her and clutched her hand. "You know I'm proud of you, right? I know you've changed a lot, but I really didn't expect you to have a natural childbirth."

She laughed. "I didn't either, actually. Back when I was married to Grant and we discussed children – He didn't want any, but I wanted them someday – I told him I was going to be drugged to the gills and have a C-section because I wasn't about to push something out of my vagina. But I did and I'm so surprised I was able to."

He laughed, too and then turned serious. "I love you so much, Annie."

She beamed at the nickname. Dean was the only one allowed to call her that – It was his own special nickname for her and she hated it coming from anybody else. "I love you, too, Dean." She couldn't imagine her life without him and their kids now. After they had married, Joanna had legally adopted the four boys and they were now going to a good school, one where teachers actually believed in them.

Dean kissed her and then planted a small one on Molly's forehead before leaning back in his chair. He was grateful they could spend some time in the hospital before going home to chaos (At least they had a house that was big enough now they weren't on top of each other all the time). He didn't mind it, though.

A day later, Joanna and Molly were released from the hospital. "This is your home, Miss Molly. I hope you enjoyed some peace and quiet in the hospital because you're never going to get any again." Joanna didn't mind, however – She loved it.

The boys' footsteps pounded on the floor as they rushed to greet their mother and sister. They all took turns holding her again before getting bored and going back to whatever it was they were doing before. Joanna sat down on the couch and rocked their newborn back and forth.

Dean watched them both and couldn't believe how lucky he was. He had an amazing wife and five (slightly) wonderful and interesting kids. Life really couldn't get any better for now him, but he couldn't wait to see Molly grew up, especially in this family.

Three years ago, Joanna never would have thought her life would have turned out this way. She had been a stuck up bitch for so long, but Dean had helped defrost her. Sure, she didn't like what he had done, but Joanna had forgiven him for that (He still felt guilty and apologized every once in a while) and they were happy now. Sometimes there were days she wished she had a nanny, but she and Dean were doing just fine taking care of the boys. And she still couldn't believe how she managed it on her own while Dean worked (something he insisted on, even though he didn't have to), but she was grateful that she hadn't given up. And Molly had added something to the family they had been missing.

Dean and Joanna Proffitt's family was complete now that they had their little girl. They were content and nothing could destroy their happiness.


End file.
